Ilumíname SPiCa
by JesusST
Summary: Muchos pensareis que las relaciones que mantienen Haibaku y Nicole con Chris y Masquerade son muy lindas... ¿Pero os habeis preguntado cómo comenzó esta relación? Si la respuesta es no... o de todas formas, si... Tal vez os gustaria que os contase aquella historia. Como comenzo todo... "Este fanfic participa en el reto: *Dedicado a un amigo/a* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!"


Yo: bien, aqui traigo un fic dedicado a mis mejores amigos de fanfiction: Haibaku Kuso Tomorrow Brawler (en serio Haibaku, nombres mas largos imposible e.é) y Nicole Sakurai.

El fic en cuestión se llama Iluminame SPiCa. _"Este fanfic participa en el reto: *Dedicado a un amigo/a* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!" _

Las parejas son: HaibakuxChris, y NicolexMasquerade, es un oneshot que cuenta como empezo sus relaciones, o al menos, la forma en la que pienso como comenzaron. Espero que os gusteeee (?)

Spectra: ¿y yo no salgo?

Yo (se acuerda de Rox Siniestra): Mieeeerda D: pero bueno, Haibaku y Nicole son prioridad, lo siento Roxy (?)

* * *

**Ilumíname SPiCa**

**_"Érase una vez un cuento maravilloso sobre las estrellas. Tal vez las estrellas os parezcan absurdo, pero se tratan de lo mas maravilloso que ahi. Es fantástico pensar en que el amor puede llegar a suceder gracias a esos astros. Y esta historia que os quiero contar, trata sobre una de ellas, y dos parejas enamoradas, que para poder saber sobre sus sentimientos, pidieron un deseo a esta estrella."_**

El la veía en el balcón, mirando las estrellas. Y el la acompañó, como intentando buscar la excusa perfecta para confesarle lo que sentia. Pero el castaño no podía encontrar el valor para confesarselo.

-Las estrellas... son muy bonitas... ¿no crees Haibaku? -le pregunto Chris sonriente, viendo en el cielo cantidad enorme de estrellas.

-Las estrellas... se reflejan, en el cielo. -dijo Haibaku impresionado.

-Así es. Me encanta verlas todas las noches. Es como si verlas me trajese buena suerte. -dijo Chris.

"Pero aun así, verlas no me servira para decirtelo, mi amada Chris..."-pensó Haibaku.

* * *

Ella se fijo en las estrellas también, acompañado del enmascarado: "Masquerade". Tal vez Nicole no pudiese verle la cara, pero sabía que amaba al rubio enmascarado.

-Masquerade... ¿Que haces? -le preguntó Nicole extrañada, Masquerade miraba muchas veces las estrellas, y de pronto volvia a mirarlas desde el principio, girando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Intentó contar las estrellas. Pero son infinitas, y me pierdo. -dijo Masquerade avergonzado.

-¿P-Puedo intentarlo... yo tambien? -preguntó Nicole. Masquerade se giro entonces, mirandola fijamente, cosa que provoco el sonrojo de Nicole.

-Claro que sí. -dijo Masquerade, cediendole un hueco en la ventana junto a el, para poder ver las estrellas.

-Creo que contandolas con el dedo sera mejor. -dijo Nicole riendo, sabia que seria imposible, pero con tal de estar con su Masquerade...

-¿Tu crees? Contemos juntos entonces. -dijo Masquerade, y entonces ambos con el dedo empezaron a contar toda las estrellas.

* * *

Nicole y Haibaku se quedaron mirando las estrellas junto a Masquerade y Nicole respectivamente. Entonces mirando la oscuridad, iluminada por tantas estrellas, dijeron a la vez a sus acompañantes, algo que se escapo de sus labios. Algo que les traeria dolor, pero... felicidad.

-Te amo. -dijeron ambos, cada uno en el lugar donde se encontraban, a sus respectivos compañeros.

* * *

Chris seguia viendo las estrellas. Por un momento parecio cambiar el gesto de su cara, pero rapidamente volvio a su cara normal. Cómo ignorando lo sucedido.

-Haibaku, mira, esa estrella es muy brillante. -dijo Chris ilusionada, pero Haibaku no entendia nada, ¿que... pasaba?

-Chris... -dijo Haibaku. Pero se dio cuenta de que Chris lo ignoro a proposito. Una fuerte punzada a su corazón.

Pero Haibaku no podia evitar lo que sentia. Cuando estaba con Chris, simplemente cambiaba increiblemente. Incluso si estuviese triste, se ponia contento con solo verla. Era como una estrella circumpolar, que cambiaba de orbita.

* * *

Nicole se quedo mirando a Masquerade, que seguia contando las estrellas como si nada se hubiese dicho.

-Masquerade... Te amo. -dijo ella de nuevo, por si el no la había escuchado. Pero nada.

-Me e perdido. ¿Cuantas estrellas llevas tu ya? -aunque pareciese que Masquerade tal vez no estuviese prestando atención y no se enteró, Nicole lo sabía. Había cambiado de tema rapidamente, ignorando lo que dijo, una y otra vez.

-Yo... me e perdido tambien. -dijo Nicole triste, aunque intento disimular su tristeza, su dolor en el corazón; con una sonrisa falsa.

-Contemos de nuevo entonces. -dijo Masquerade, contando de nuevo con su dedo.

* * *

Haibaku y Nicole, no podian soportar más lo que acababa de ocurrir. Aquellos a los que amaban mas que a nadie en el mundo. Habían ignorado sus confesiones. Se maldijeron a si mismos, y las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

-Chris... me tengo que ir ya... no me encuentro muy bien... me duele, la cabeza... -dijo Haibaku con los ojos con lagrimas, pero con suerte, gracias a la oscuridad no se notó mucho. Pero Chris lo vio, vio brillo en sus ojos. Lagrimas. Y cuando vio a Haibaku marchar, bajo la cabeza, y empezó a llorar también.

-Masquerade, mis padres me estan esperando en mi casa, tengo que irme ya... -dijo Nicole llorando. Masquerade noto su voz muy triste, sabia que estaba llorando. Para el, no había secretos respecto a Nicole, lo sabía todo con solo mirarla a los ojos.

Masquerade se puso serio, dejo de contar las estrellas y se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan cobarde.

* * *

Haibaku dejo que sus lagrimas fluyesen libremente, una vez llegó a su casa, solitaria, sus padres habían salido. Ni siquiera se molestó en encender las luces. No podía creer lo que pasaba.

"Chris... no me ama..." -pensó Haibaku triste.- "Ella no me ama... era obvio... pero cuando estoy junto con ella... sonrió siempre... ella me hace feliz... creia, aunque solo en la más remota posibilidad... que tal vez ella tambien me amaba... Que tonto soy"

Deprimido, Haibaku cerro los ojos, como intentando dormir y olvidar el dolor.

* * *

Nicole no llegó ni siquiera a la puerta de su casa y se derrumbó. Por suerte, nadie había cerca, y aun a pesar de lo que le dijo a Masquerade, no había nadie en su casa. Comenzó a llorar y llorar, llena de dolor por lo ocurrido. Ella empezó a pensar en Masquerade.

"No se porque... pero con solo pensar en ti... el ángulo de mi mente tiembla... y no puedo alcanzarte, por mucho que te persiga, Masquerade." -pensó Nicole muy triste.

* * *

Chris y Masquerade miraban al cielo atentos, cada uno en el lugar donde habían estado hace un rato con Haibaku y Nicole, respectivamente. Chris lloraba, Masquerade tenía lagrimas en los ojos, pero no se le notaba por su máscara.

"Algo podría haberse perdido en este cielo..." -pensaron los dos mirando las estrellas.

"Mis sentimientos... se cuales son... amo a Haibaku." -pensó Chris triste, intentando saber por que entonces cambio de tema. Antes, queria haberle dicho a Haibaku lo mismo que el le dijo a ella, pero no pudo, se quedo muda. Y ahora, su corazón sufria las consecuencias.

"Nicole... yo lo se claro... aun en secreto, siempre hemos estado juntos... y te amo mas que a nada. Pero tras esta máscara, soy un cobarde como cualquier otro. No pude decirte lo mucho que te amaba, y ahora, lloras por mi culpa."-pensó Masquerade sentandose en el suelo, y golpeandolo.

* * *

Los mismos pensamientos recorrieron la mente de los cuatro, iluminados por la suave y brillante luz de la misma estrella.

"Abrazame... estando solos o juntos..." -pensarón los cuatro. Haibaku abrio de nuevo los ojos, Nicole se levantó de nuevo, Chris cerro las manos, y Masquerade se fijo de nuevo en las estrellas.- "Atrapame... no quiero estar solo... quiero estar contigo... Por mucho que no me ames, si te veo sonreir es suficiente para mi."

Los cuatro pensaron mucho sobre sus sentimientos. Querian estar junto a sus seres amados, pero los sentimientos eran algo dificil de manejar.

"¡Alcanzame, en este panórama flotante!" -pensó Haibaku, quien deseaba que Chris viniese con todas sus fuerzas. Estar juntos, ya sean como amigos, como pareja... ya le daba igual, solo quería estar con ella siempre, juntos. Por siempre...

"Sobre esta partitura de amor... ahi estrellas fugaces... si pienso en que tu me amas, sonrió. Pero el pensar que te e echo daño, hace que llore." -pensó Masquerade, viendo las estrellas.

"Deseo sonreir, no quiero estar sola... Quiero oir tu respuesta, pero tengo miedo de escucharla." -pensó Nicole triste, contemplando las estrellas. El ambiente del lugar era casi divino, una temperatura no muy calida, ni muy fria, todo iluminado por el brillo de las estrellas. Pero sobretodo de una sola en especial.

"E pasado muchas noches... soñando con un futuro en el que estuviesemos conectados... Esquivando las estrellas te buscaba siempre a ti, tu felicidad, tu sonrisa... Saber que me amas me hace inmensamente feliz. Pero tengo miedo de que salga mal, y no te vea más... Las palabras quedan selladas antes de que las diga..." -pensó entonces Chris.

...

...

...

"Suspiré muchas veces por ti... Murmure tu nombre en silencio, en mi mente... siempre. Mi ligero amor, ¿no te llega verdad?" -pensarón Nicole y Haibaku.

...

...

...

"Te extraño... el sonido de mis pensamientos, de mis palabras... fluyen tristemente." -pensaron Chris y Masquerade en total silencio.

* * *

Los cuatro se fijaron en las estrellas, maravillados por su brillo y calor que transmitian. Entonces, se fijaron en una estrella en especial, SPiCa.

"Por favor... dame el valor para preguntarselo de nuevo... dame el valor para saber su respuesta." -pensaron Nicole y Haibaku.

"Por favor... te pido que me des valor para contestarle... Te lo suplico." -pensaron Masquerade y Chris.

_**"Asi que... Ilumíname, SPiCa.**** ¿vale?"**_ -dijeron los cuatro, pidiendo sus deseos a la estrella.

* * *

Haibaku regresó con Chris, y andó a paso lento cuando la vió, llorando en la ventana, viendo a una estrella en particular, SPiCa. Fue entonces cuando Chris se dio cuenta de su presencia, y se giró.

-Ha-Haibaku... -dijo Chris, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Haibaku sentia morirse de pena al verla así. Se acerco a ella, hasta que solo estuvieron a pocos pasos de distancia. Contemplaron las estrellas entonces. Sobretodo a SPiCa.

* * *

Nicole vio al pobre enmascarado viendo las estrellas. Se notaba que estaba afectado, pues tenia solo la cabeza fuera de la ventana, apoyada en esta, y de rodillas en el suelo. Nicole dio un leve golpecito a la pared de aquella habitación, para llamar su atención.

-Masquerade... -dijo Nicole triste. Ella debia ser valiente, pero cuando vio a Masquerade girarse, serio, casi se derrumba por completo otra vez.

-Nicole... asi que has vuelto... -dijo Masquerade serio. Estaba sufriendo mucho, aunque no se notase.

-Si... -dijo ella simplemente.

* * *

Las dos parejas se miraron a los ojos, preguntandose que pasaría ahora. ¿Tendrian valor suficiente...? ¿Podrian ser felices al final? Entonces, cómo intentando escapar un momento de aquella situación, miraron al cielo.

A SPiCa.

"Abrazame... estando solos o juntos. Atrapame... necesito ver tu sonrisa, saber que eres feliz... Esta precesión egoista... Se parece a ti." -pensaron los cuatro, como pidiendole valor a SPiCa.

-Y-Yo... -empezaron a decir Nicole y Haibaku a Masquerade y Chris, respectivamente.

_**"Asi que... Ilumíname, SPiCa.**** ¿vale?"**_-pensaron los dos, de nuevo.

-Te amo. -dijeron Nicole y Haibaku. Chris empezó a llorar mas, por que sabia que no era capaz de decirlo ella también, por mucho que lo sientiese. Masquerade dejo caer sus lagrimas al fin, sorprendiendo a Nicole.

-Nicole... -dijo Masquerade por fin. Debia ser valiente, SPiCa... les daria el valor.

-Haibaku... -dijo Chris, secandose las lagrimas como podía. Debía ser valiente, mas valiente que nunca. Se lo había pedido a la estrella, y ahora su luz los iluminaba.

...

...

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los rostros de Haibaku y Nicole, cuando las palabras salieron al fin de la boca de Masquerade y Chris. Esa respuesta tan ansiada, tan querida por ellos.

_**"Asi que... Ilumíname, SPiCa.**** ¿vale?**_-pensaron Masquerade y Chris.

-Y-Yo tambien te amo... mas que nada. -dijeron los dos a la vez, provocando la sonrisa de los otros dos.

Nicole y Chris se lanzaron a los brazos de Masquerade y Haibaku respectivamente, y los abrazaron fuertemente, abrazo que ellos correspondieron.

"**_Abrazame... estando solos o juntos. Atrapame... necesito ver tu sonrisa, saber que eres feliz... Esta precesión egoista... Se parece a ti... Alcanzame, en este panorama flotante. Esquivando las estrellas te buscaba siempre a ti... Deseo sonreir, no estar sola. Sobre esta partitura de amor ahi estrellas fugaces._**

**_Asi que... Ilumíname, SPiCa. ¿vale?"_**_  
_

_**"Érase una vez una historia de amor... Érase una vez una historia de una estrella, que con su luz les dio el valor a dos parejas, para que su amor por fin fuese correspondido, y sus felicidades mas anheladas, cumplidas. Érase una vez la historia de SPiCa, y cómo comenzó la relación de amor de Haibaku y Chris, y Masquerade y Nicole."** _

Y colorín colorado... este cuento de amor... a empezado.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Yo: espero que les gustase este fanfic tan cursi (?) Me costó tiempo hacerlo.

Espero que os gustase, onii-chan Haibaku, Nicole-chan (?) Y que vuestras relaciones con Chris y Masquerade, duren muuuucho tiempo.

Byeeeee!


End file.
